True Love Just Has To Wait
by SiXxA.m
Summary: **FEMSLASH** Ashley has a lot on her mind.Her best friend *which she's in love with* is there to help her through it.But she can't leave her girlfriend in a time like this.Crappy summary I know.Read to find out the pairings.


* * *

I glanced up to meet the gaze of Candice. We were having breakfast in the hotel. Me and Candice had been together ever since I won the 2005 raw diva search.

I had a lot on my mind , and telling by the look in Candice's eyes she knew. Candice knew what was up too. It was our daughter being sick thats the only reason I had asked to be released from the wwe and the reason Candice took extra time off pretending she was still injured. My finger traced the top of my cup of coffee a few times before I brought it up to my lips to drink it. Our daughter wasn't the only thing on my mind...last night was on my mind as well. When I came back to our hotel room I told Candice that I woke up early while she was still sleeping and went for a jog. It was a pretty crappy excuse , but I'm really not good at lying. I knew she didn't by it for one second , but she pretended she did. Thats one of the many reasons I love her. She's understanding. But I knew if I told her what really happened last night she wouldn't be. I loved Candice with all my heart for the 3 years we've been together. But last night was something I'll never forgot. It took my mind off of everything. It was probably one of the best nights of my life. Even better than the night Candice gave me when I won the diva search.

Flashback to last night:

_I told Candice I'd meet her later on that night in our hotel room , but instead I resorted to the one thing that could get me relaxed. I headed to the local bar. It was around midnight and it was only me and the bartender thats the beauty of all this when nobodies in the bar you get your drinks a lot faster and there are no guys spilling drinks on you to try n' drag you to their place.  
I had downed 3 shots so far and I was just getting started. Then I heard somebody else enter the bar. 'Great this is exactly what I need' I tried to keep my mind on nothing , but the shot that was about to make its way down my throat._

_"Hey , Ash" , I knew that voice. I turned around to see my best friend Melina. This brought a huge smile to my face._

_"Hey , Mel...What our you doing here?" , I was way more confused than I was happy._

_"Just had a lot on my mind so I thought I'd come here late hoping no one was here." , and there was the reason we were best friends. I swear we have the exact same minds._

_I looked down at the fourth shot infront of me and then turned to look at Melina. "I shouldn't be doing this." , I said as I flicked the shot glass over._

_"Yea neither should I maybe I should go to the park to walk and you know clear my head , you can come with me if you want. I can drive you or you can follow behind me in your car"_

_"I think I'll just ride with you...I walked here anyway." , My car ride with her was nothing special. It was my usual car ride with her blasting music and laughing our ass off at random stuff. Thats not my typical car ride with Candice. With Candice its usually her turning off the radio everytime I put my trash music on as she likes to call it. But with Melina I turn on the radio to one of my favorite songs and she's the one that turns it up._

_It was about 2:00 a.m. and the park was completely deserted. We just walked around the park a few times until we got tired and sat on the bench which was at the far end of the park._

_"Well this got my mind off of everything." , Melina said laughing as she sat on the bench. But their was something in the back of our heads that made this whole thing less enjoyable._

_It was the fact this would probably be our last night together. That didn't ruin our time though. We spent a lot of our time looking up at the stars. _

_"Ash." , Melina said breaking the silence.  
_

_"Yea Mel"_

_"This probably gonna be our last night together for along time isn't it." , I could see a tear slowly falling down her face from the corner of my eye. I sat up and moved closer to her._

_I bunch up the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt and wiped away her tear. She smiled and laughed a bit. Her sweet breathe touched my cheek and sent warmth all throwout my body. Melina then gave me hug. As her fingers pressed against the my back a tingle shot through my spine giving me this indescribable feeling. A feeling that Candice had never given me. Melina stopped hugging me after awhile , and that was followed by silence until Melina turned and grabbed my head pressed her lips against my with such force I thought she might of knocked a couple of my front teeth out. But for some reason it gave me such an adrenaline rush. Until she broke the kiss._

_"Oh my god Ash , I'm so sorry please don't get mad at me"_

_"Don't be upset." , I said with a smirk on my face I then grabbed her and forced our lips together. A soft slow kiss turned into a heated make-out , which pretty much turned into some heaving smooching. Melinas hands made its way to the bare flesh of my back through the bottom of my shirt. She laid me down on the bench with her on top , then she unclipped my bra._

_It doesn't take a smart ass to know what was going to happen next. I knew this was wrong , but , What the heck we're the only people in the park._

End of flashback

Candice ran her hand down my face making me smile. Its funny how the silliest things she does makes me smile. Then she ran her fingers through the pink lock of hair that was dangling in front of my face. She curled it around her finger and pulled it to pull me into one of her soft and tender kisses. This was exactly what I needed to get all this Melina nonsense out of my mind until we broke the kiss and I slowly opened my eyes to see Melina walking through the doors. We just starred at eachother until she forced a small half-smile on her face. I was in love with her and she was in love with me , but I couldn't leave Candice especially now with our daughter sick like this. I guess true love just has to wait.

**I know this is probably a really bad fic but I got incredibly bored in a long car ride and I just so happened to have my lap top with me. I also wanted to take a short break from A Shot at Love so I decided to post it. Please review :)**


End file.
